I Can't Be Friends Anymore
by takimiromy
Summary: One-shot, sweet story 'bout Ron and Hermione. Better than it sounds.


****

This is the reposting of a fic that got removed because it had song lyrics in it. They are gone now. (This one sucks without the lyrics.)

Hello, everyone! I'm back again with yet _another _oneshot, RonXHermione songfic, but stick with what you're good at, right? (Breaks out singing, off key) "I've got a spaceship, fully equipped, cuz I'm a cowboy Stevie Wonder!" Don't mind me. I just got the Big & Rich CD "Horse of a different color" and that is part of one of the songs. It's been stuck in my head for days! Anyway, let's get down to business.

Reviews for other fics:

__

"Me Too"

Dancingirl3: I did that on purpose. You can choose who his wife is, personally I would choose Ginny or an OC.

****

Blake-Tori88: Toby Keith

**__**

"I can't sleep":

Unregistered-Animagus: About a week, that's why Ron said seven days alot.

****

On-A-Rainy-Day: Yes, I think he would be over Victor, but it's the only thing I could think of that would work in my story.

****

Disclaimer: why do we have to do this? If we actually owned the stuff we wouldn't be writing our stuff here, we'd be getting it out to the masses! I refuse to put a disclaimer! (Sees lawyers coming) Um...(defeated sigh) I don't own Harry Potter characters or the song " I can't be your friend anymore", which is absolutely beautiful and belongs to Tim Rushlow. (Mumbles) fg lawyers

****

Warning: This is going to be a long one, folks!

****

I Can't Be Your Friend

With a disgusted sigh, he crossed off what he wrote. Noticing that over half the parchment was scribbled out, he crumpled it and threw it into the fire, which was being fueled by several other rejected drafts. He flopped back on the couch in defeat. Ron Weasley was out of ideas.

_Well, it's not as if I haveto play something new tomorrow_, he reassured himself. _I mean, I don't even have to sing. I only do it every week because it's become part of the tradition._

Even his little "pep talk" didn't help Ron feel better. He gazed around the room looking for inspiration.

First his eyes landed on the fire, but he quickly averted his eyes from the sight of his smoldering failures. His gaze then landed on his guitar. He smiled, remembering when he found it and when Ginny had found him singing.

****

-flashback-

It had been the summer between sixth and seventh year. It was a rainy July day. Hermione was staying at the Burrow (now heavily guarded by spells and enchantments), but Harry wasn't allowed to come 'til August. The girls were in Ginny's room, giggling and gossiping about who-knows-what. His Mum had told Ron to go help his father in the shed and keep him from getting in trouble with his "blasted muggle things."

For lack of anything better to do, Ron slowly made his way to his father's shed. After promising not to tell his mother that his father was trying to enchant a "righttyper", Ron began to poke around the back wall. That's where he found.

It was and old muggle acoustic guitar. Ron didn't know what was drawing him to it, or why it felt so good to stroke the strings, sending up beautiful notes of music.

"You can have it. There's even a book that teaches you to play it." Ron jumped. He had not heard his father come up behind him, he had been to busy gazing reverently at the guitar.

"Really?" questioned Ron. Arthur usually had a hard time departing with his muggle collectables. At his father's nod, Ron embraced his father and said, "Thanks!" Arthur started at first; his youngest son hadn't hugged him in years.

He quickly returned the embrace, realizing Ron that had been more affectionate this summer. He kissed his mother good morning and goodnight everyday, hugged Ginny goodnight every night, and he had hugged Hermione when she arrived, something he had never done.

As Ron sprinted across the lawn, Mr. Weasley realized all his children had been more affectionate lately. Yes, ever since Bill had gotten injured working for the Order. His eldest son was still in St. Mungo's. It was going on four months now. It was unknown as to how he got injured, as he is in a coma, but the healers assured them Bill would be back to normal soon. _Soon_, snorted Arthur, _that's what they said two months ago_. Shaking awful scenarios out of his head, Arthur went back to his righttyper.

****

-second flashback-

The trio had been out of school for a year and Ginny had just graduated. Harry had defeated Voldemort just months before and was deciding if he should become an Auror or not. Hermione was deliberating an offer to be an Unspeakable, one of the many offers she had received. Ginny was going to be a healer. She had made the decision because of Bill, who was, as of a year ago, healthy, awake and engaged. Ron had no idea what to do. He could join Harry as an Auror, but he felt he had enough Dark Wizard fighting during his school years. His was seriously considering the apprenticeship for the Ministry his father had offered him because no matter how much he disliked the Ministry, it was a start.

Feeling overwhelmed, Ron picked up his guitar. He had taught himself to play and even penned (quilled?) a few songs. It was an escape. He started strumming and singing softly to himself. He was unaware of his audience until he played the final chord. Suddenly, he heard applause.

Ron whipped around a saw his sister. Ginny was staring at him in awe. "That was great, Ron. How come you never told anyone you could sing?"

He shrugged. "S'pose I never thought I was any good."

"You should sing for other people. You're great! And this song was beautiful. Did you write it?" He nodded sheepishly. Ginny snapped her fingers. "I know. There's that new bar in Dovetown. They let people perform on Saturday nights. You should go! We'll take Harry and Hermione, too. It'll be our night out!"

****

-end flashbacks-

That was the start of their tradition, which has been going for three years now. Every Saturday at 6 o'clock the four of them would gather at Dragon Tail. The night was spent eating, catching up, drinking, joking, and reminiscing. Sometimes Ron would play, sometimes he wouldn't. He was a big hit though; everyone loved his music.

Ron glanced at the clock. Almost eleven. He should probably to bed soon; he had to go to an early meeting at work tomorrow. He was just getting off the couch when there was a knock on the door.

He cracked it open to peek out and immediately swung the door open.

It was Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful dress, her hairs was pulled up with a few tendrils framing her face. The only thing that was out of place was the tears streaming down her face. Ron didn't have to ask.

"He broke up with you, didn't he." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Ron and Hermione had become very close over the years and it was a well-known fact that she always went to Ron for comfort. He couldn't count the number of times he had to help pick up the pieces of her broken heart, only to be denied the opportunity to keep hold of it.

Ron couldn't deny it. He was in love with none other than Hermione Jane Granger, not that she knew. Ron hadn't told anyone, though he had the suspicion that Harry had figured it out.

Hermione nodded. Ron gave her a hug and led her to the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

She nodded again. They spent hours analyzing the relationship, with Hermione trying to figure out where she went wrong and Ron saying she did nothing and it was all the bloody prat Andrew's fault.

Finally, Ron could take no more. "Hermione, listen to me. You are beautiful, intelligent, fun, and dead sexy! If that idiot Andrew can't see that, then he should have broken up with up because he doesn't deserve you."

She stared at him for awhile, millions emotions swirling in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She pulled him into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Ron. You're the best friend ever."

_Yeah_, thought Ron, _friend_.

An hour later Hermione had left, but Ron was still wide-awake in his living room. Hermione's words kept swirling around in his head.

__

You're the best friend ever. You're the best friend ever. You're the best friend ever.

He groaned in frustration. "I don't want to be friends!" Sudden he was struck by inspiration. He pulled his guitar and a piece of parchment closer as the plan formed in his head.

****

-Saturday night-

Ron sat on the stool, fidgeting nervously. He gazed at the crowd. There was about fifteen other regulars, a few new faces, his sister, Harry...and Hermione. She gave him an encouraging smile, which helped his resolve. He took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone. I got a new song I'd like to share with you. Before I start I'd like to dedicate it to my friend, Hermione," said Ron, making sure to emphasize "friend." There was a smatter of applause and Hermione face was shifting between confused and flattered. Harry and Ginny, being aware of what Ron was going to do, gave him thumbs up. He started to play.

He sang about loving a friend from a distance, about having to mend their broken heart, and about how he couldn't "be just friends anymore."

As the final chords faded, the tavern was filled with applause and catcalls. Ron smiled and bowed. He glanced toward the table.

Hermione wasn't there.

Panic began to rise in his chest, but Harry and Ginny were waving for him to go backstage, both wearing enormous grins. Ron hurried to the backstage area.

He found Hermione fidgeting nervously by his guitar case.

"Hey," He called out.

" Hi . . . That was a beautiful song."

"Thanks. I was inspired last night."

Hermione stepped closer. "Did you really mean it? Because that would just be an awful joke, Ron-"

He cut her off. "Of course I meant it! I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to lose your friendship, but seeing you with all your boyfriends, I just . . . I can't be friends anymore, 'Mione!"

She stared at him, his love for her showing in his eyes. How could she have not seen it before? She had secretly loved him for so long, to have him return the love seemed preposterous. Gathering up all her courage, she pulled him close.

"Ron? I can't be friends anymore, either." They sealed it with a kiss.

THE END

****

Author notes:

Though I'm sure most of you got it, Arthur was fooling around with a typewriter 

That was so hard to write. I wanted the Weasley family to be affect by the war, but I didn't want to kill any of them! I hope it came across okay.

I borrowed that. Kudos to you if you can tell me where it's from!

I made that up. Sorry if it's similar to someone else's. I know it's a weird name, but I tried.

Is this really her middle name? Alot of people use it.


End file.
